Seeing is believing, Right?
by Lugrpa
Summary: When Leah Parks has a recurring dream about a man with a long brown trench coat, and a blue box, she feels her dream is coming true. When Leah meets the Doctor, what will happen? I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters. Besides Leah I made her up!
1. Dreams

I was walking along the worn down path with my best friend Brittany. It was the most boring day I could of ever imagined, dull gray sky, mild temperature, and cloudy. Britt and I were bored so we had decided to go to a park just down the road from my house. Ok, it wasn't really a park, it was just an enormous forest. Anyways, I had to tell Britt my latest dream, the same dream I had been having all week long.

"Yes Britt, for the millionth time, there was a tall man, long brown trench coat, blue pin stripe suit underneath." I carefully explained the man in my dream.

"Okaaay what did he look like? Like, hair color or anything?"

"Light brown messy hair. Oh my god his hair is simply amazing!" I tried to suppress a squeal.

"Oh gosh Leah," Britt started to trail off.

"Come on! It's just a dream, let me have my little fantasy man if I want!" But that was the thing, there was some gut feeling I had every time I woke up, that the guy in my dream is real, and he's out there somewhere. Now, I don't care how crazy that sounds, but It's true!

Britt grabbed my hand and took off running, "Let's go Leah! Have some fun for once!"

"Hey I'm very fun!" I laughed and ran behind her. We were smack dab in the middle of the woods, when there was this weird whirring noise. Britt didn't seem to hear it, so I looked around us and saw nothing. "Um, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"There was this... totally weird whirring sound. It came from over there." I said pointing to my left, "Can I go check it out?"

She sighed, " Fine go right ahead miss explorer. But don't come crying to me if you get kidnapped!"

I laughed, "Hate to burst your bubble, but if I was kidnapped, I wouldn't be coming to you." And that was the last thing I said to her before I ran off to look for the source of that noise. I pushed past a lot of small branches and underbrush, before I came to a small clearing.

"Oh. My. God. What's that?" I whispered, realizing I was alone. I carefully walked up to the strange blue police box, and I rested my hand on the surface of the wooden box. I put my ear up to it, and knocked. I only had to wait a couple of seconds before the door swung open.

"Hello! And who might you be?" Said the man. My mouth dropped open, it was the man from my dream! After a moment I realized I hadn't answered, and he had a quizzical look on his face.

"Oh.. um.. Hi? The name's Leah. Leah Parks. And who might you be?" I said slowly.

"Well Leah, I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

He laughed, and I laughed along uncomfortably. I wasn't sure what was so funny about that.

"I asked a question! Doctor who?" I said impatiently.

His laughed died down, "Just the Doctor."

I sighed, clearly he thought this was some sort of game, "Yes I know, you're a Doctor, but that's a title. Not a name."

"Well you're one to know! Quite impatient too, might I add." He said it with a smile on his face. I had to know about the Doctor, where was he from? And why was he in a police box, in the middle of the woods, and how did it appear out of nowhere?

"You look rather confused, care for me to explain the situation?" He asked me.

"Yeah that'd be great thanks." I said with a sheepish grin.

"Ok, well as you know, I'm the Doctor. This here is my time machine, it's called the TARDIS. That stands for time and relative dimension in space."

"Woa hold up there. You travel in a, let me look here, four by two foot box?" I asked, not believing a word he said.

"Care to take a look inside?" He grinned.

"Wouldn't it be a bit small? I barley know you, how do I know you're not going to kidnap me?"

"Just step in the box!" He moaned. I decided that he really didn't have the kidnapper feel to him, so I walked past him, stepping into his TARDIS. He stayed in the doorway.

"Oh. My. GOD! But that's impossible! It's,"

"Bigger on the inside." He finished my sentence for me. I turned to look at him, he had an even bigger smile plastered on his face.

"How does that work even?"

"Time lord science!" He said it like I was suppose to understand.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"It's a long story, you wouldn't get it, not that I'm calling you dumb. It's just that it's VERY complex." He explained. I decided to just go by his judgement and leave it be.

"Ok then. Aren't you lonely around here? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, yes. It gets lonely. That's why I have companions travel with me usually. In fact, I just recently had a friend along. Martha was her name, but she had to leave to be with her family." He told me.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry. Were you two..?" I asked, implying if they had been a couple or not.

"Oh no! No, not at all. Well, she fancied me, but who wouldn't?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well I could think up a few names..."

"Oi you watch it!" He yelled playfully.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, thinking I was becoming more and more like Brittany, oh god, I forgot all about her!

"So, it was great meeting you and all, but I really, really need to be headed back to my friend. She's probably freaking out right now." I said, almost too fast.

"Wouldn't you like to go for a spin? I can take you anywhere you would like, past or future, or even a whole other galaxy! Take your pick."

"I'm sorry, really I am, but that would take forever, and I can't just abandon my friend." Man, he really didn't get it!

"We could go on thousands of journeys, and I could have you back here in a split second, before your friend could even blink." He persisted.

I sighed and turned around to leave, "Really, maybe some other time, yeah?"

"Ok, whatever you say Leah. But I highly doubt that we'll ever cross paths again. That's just not how things seem to work for me. I meet a person, and they either die, or I end up never seeing them again." His tone became depressed.

A lightbulb went off in my head, I grabbed a pen from my pocket and grabbed his hand, "Here, I suspect you have a phone somewhere on this machine. This is my mobile's number. Just give me a ring, when you want me to take that adventure you offered." I said with a wink.

He smiled back at me and replied, "Great, I'll make sure to do that. It gets lonely around here, I tend to need a good companion to travel with."

Even though we had just met, I gave him a hug and told him, "I'll be seeing you again, don't you worry!" He hugged me back, and when he pulled away, I didn't like the feeling. We said goodbye, and I walked out of the TARDIS. His spaceship materialized behind me, and I ran off back to Brittany.

"Leah! Where the heck were you? I was scared out of my mind!" She said in a panicked voice.

"Relax, I was only gone for what, fifteen minutes? Besides, I'm back now, so there's nothing to worry about." I reassured her.

"Still, I was nervous. Did you find anything?"

I was about to tell her the truth, but hey, I was aloud to keep a secret or two to myself right? So instead I told her, "Nope. Must of just been my imagination, so I just looked around a bit and came back." I said. I was a good liar, so she believed me. I threw my arm around her shoulder, and we walked out of the woods together. I had a feeling I'd be seeing the Doctor soon.


	2. The Doctor's back

It has been exactly 5 years since that day in the woods with Brittany. I was now eighteen years old, and in my last year of high school. I still had dreams about the Doctor, but they were different. Every dream was a different adventure we would have together, but the dreams always skipped around, so I never knew how it ended, or how it began.

"Miss Parks?" Mr. Jones called on me, I was in the middle of chemistry, and I was day dreaming again, as usual.

"MISS PARKS!" Oh, right, I had to answer his question.

"Um sorry, wh-what was the question?" I stuttered. Mr. Jones repeated his question, but I didn't hear. I was too busy focused on a different sound. The sound that I always prayed I could hear again. It was the sound of the TARDIS. Knocking all of my books on the ground, I leaped up from my seat and dashed for the door.

Everyone in the class was whispering, about me probably. And there sat Brittany, right in the back row looking at me. She mouthed the words, 'Go get him.' Of course she knew what I had heard, she's my best friend, and I knew I could count on her.

Mr. Jones looked shocked and he yelled as I hesitated at the door, "Leah Parks, you get back in your desk! What on earth has gotten in to you?"

But of course, I didn't listen to him! Swinging the door open, I jogged into the hallway looking in every direction. 'Damn it. Where did he go!' I thought to myself. Just as I was about to give up, I heard a loud crash from the auditorium down the hall, I knew that's where I'd find the Doctor. Adrenaline pumping through me, I sprinted to the large double doors of the auditorium. I swung them open to the dimly lit room.

I scanned the auditorium seats, when I heard another, quieter, crash coming from the control room. So that's where I ran to next. Stopping at the closed door to the control room, I reached my hand out and jiggled the doorknob. Locked. So I knocked on the door, "Hello? Is someone in there?"

There was a painful silence, then noise behind the door, then a click of the lock. The door swung open, only to reveal a man with brown messed up hair, a long brown trench coat, and the exact same blue pinstripe suit.

"Excuse me, but I have every right to be in this room! I'm the janitor and I'm only cleaning up." He lied.

"Well that's the worst lie I have EVER heard!" I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious!"

"No you're not. I can't believe you would lie to me!" I said, hurt.

"What? I don't even know you, I'm sorry but you have me mistaken for someone else."

I scoffed, "You don't even remember me. I cannot believe I gave you my mobile number."

His face instantly lit up, I could tell something had finally clicked in his brain, "LEAH! My god, look how much you've grown!" He pulled me into the biggest hug I've ever had. Oh my gosh how I've missed his hugs, even though this is only the second hug he's given me.

I laughed and smiled, "Well you haven't changed a bit. Even wearing the exact same clothes when we last met..." I said with a fake disgusted look.

"Oi, you just happen to have caught me wearing the same outfit. I change my clothes you know!"

I giggled, "I bet you do. Now, what are you doing at my school?"

He looked astonished, "This is your school? Oh lord this is bad."

"What? Nothing is wrong with the school, we're all just fine. Well, except for our principle... he was recently shot. So we have a new guy filling in. He just showed up today actually!"

"AHA! Bingo! Your new principle, is there anything strange about him? Does he um... is he uh.. gassy?" He looked uncomfortable saying that.

"You mean does he fart a lot? Haha! Well, yeah actually, he does. Why, is that a bad thing? Well of course it smells... but is it life threatening?" I asked.

"Yes actually. The TARDIS picked up readings of a Slitheen in your area. I followed my little device thingy, and it led me here." He tried to explain.

"What's a Slitheen?" I asked cautiously.

"I'll make it simple. Alien."

I grinned, oh man was this going to be fun, "Alien? Sounds interesting. How can I help?"

"Oh no! Not interesting at all. Nasty creatures they are. But yes, you can help me, since I never gave you that adventure I promised." He said with a wink.

I blushed, "What do you need me to do?"

He ran over the plan once for me, then we left the auditorium, and walked to the principles office. I looked at the Doctor for a moment, man was I lucky to be doing this with him. No Leah, focus on the task at hand. So I told him, "Principle Bolten should be patrolling the lunch room right now. So that will give me time to slip in his office, and put the poison in his coffee."

"Perfect! You'll have to be quick, we don't want to waste time, he could come back at any second." We reached the door to Bolten's office, right before I went in, the Doctor grabbed my hand and gave me a reassuring squeeze.

I smiled, "I'll be fine. You must of had to deal with worse than this, I think I can handle it."

"Okay, but if he comes in, you have to hide. I don't know where, but you're a clever girl, you'll think of something."

I turned and opened the office door, the room was empty. I let out a heavy breath that I wasn't aware I had been holding. Quietly clicking the door shut behind me, I scanned the desk. Sitting on it, was a cup of fresh coffee, perfect! I walked over behind the desk, reached in my pocked and pulled out the capsule of poison. I uncorked it, and slowly poured it in the coffee.

I felt like a criminal, breaking and entering, then poisoning someones drink! But I loved every second of it. I had to stir the poison in, but what with? I spotted a pencil laying on this desktop, well, it would have to do. I mixed it all together with the pencil, then slid the pencil in my pocket. I heard footsteps outside the door.

I froze. "No!" I whispered to myself. I heard the Doctor's voice outside, and I heard principle Bolten's voice.

"And who might you be?" Bolten asked the Doctor suspiciously.

"Oh I'm the new school janitor. Just started today, I was wondering if there was anything you needed to discuss with me? Any ground rules to be laid down?" The Doctor asked innocently.

"Oh, no not at the moment. I need to get in to my office if you don't mind. Carry on with your work."

Dang it, he was coming in here. I quietly slid open a supply closet door, and slipped inside. Just as Bolten walked in, I slid the door shut.

He talked to himself, "I don't remember hiring any janitor. Old principle Jerry must of, before I murdered him! Ha!" He laughed very loudly. I got a sick feeling to my stomach. Principle Bolten didn't look like an alien, maybe he was just a murderer. Like that wasn't bad enough! I spoke too soon.

Bolten raised his hand up to his forehead, and a zipper appeared. He unzipped his forehead and slithered out of his skin.

'No. Flipping. Way. I think I'm going to be sick.' I murmured. There, right in the middle of the office, was a large green alien. It had to be at least three times my height. It had the biggest black eyes imaginable. How was I going to get out of this one? The closet was close enough to the door. Maybe if this Slitheen thing was far enough on the other side of the room, I could escape.

"Ah much better. I only feel good in my true form." The Slitheen huffed.

I must of waited at least five long minutes before the alien took a sip of the poisoned coffee. Then I saw probably my only chance of escape. I rolled open the door as loud as I could and shouted, "Look, I don't know what the heck you are, but you were just poisoned by an eighteen year old girl!" I sprinted to the door, and flung it wide open. There was the Doctor sitting on the ground next to the door.

I looked him in the eye and yelled, "RUN!"

"Did the plan work? Did the Slitheen drink the coffee?" He chirped, he was obviously enjoying this.

"Yes it worked, and yes he drank the coffee! That thing was awful looking! And, how can you be enjoying this!" I yelled, secretly enjoying this too, but I'd keep that to myself for now. Just then, the Slitheen slammed the door, and came storming after us. Man could that thing run fast!

The Doctor and I were taking every turn we could, cutting through the gymnasium, lunch room, and possible way of escape. Before long though, we hit a dead end.

CLIFFHANGER! Hahaha Sorry I'm so mean to stop it there :D I'll have the next chapter posted soon don't anyone worry!


	3. And you are?

There we were, right at a dead end. I looked at the Doctor, and he gave me a smile that said 'I wish we could get out of this, but really we can't.' He grabbed my hand, and I held on to it, like a little girl would clutch her teddy bear. The Slitheen slowly closed in on us, he took his sweet time, because he knew there was no chance of escape for us.

"Doctor?"

"Yea?"

"We're not going to get out of this one, are we?" I already knew the answer to this one.

"Well you never know what might happen. Things always end up right in the end, I hope." He said it like he was trying to convince himself of it, not just me. He broke eye contact and looked at the Slitheen, so I looked too. Not even an hour ago, I was sitting in a boring classroom, wondering if I would ever see the Doctor again. Now I'm about to look death in the eye.

The Slitheen was now less then four feet away. It looked me in the eyes and stated, "I might as well make this a proper death. So, any last wor-" before the Slitheen could finish talking, it blew up into a huge green mess.

"I have some last words for you. GO TO HELL!" Yelled a man with gorgeous brown hair. He wore a long, blue military jacket. I have no idea who this man is, but I think I'm about to find out.

"Jack!" The Doctor yelled. There we go, his name's Jack.

Jack laughed, "You always get into the worst kind of trouble when I'm gone! And you always drag the pretty girls in with you," He turned to me, "Captain Jack Harkness, you are?" He flashed a brilliant smile at me, resulting in a fair amount of blushing on my part.

The Doctor's gaze hardened, "Jack, you leave her be." He warned.

"Can't I say hello to ANYONE?" He complained.

I laughed and extended my hand, "My name is Leah. I'm the Doctor's..." I trailed off.

The Doctor picked up were I left off, "Companion. She's my new traveling partner."

Jack looked rather pleased with this, "Oh!" He smiled at me, "I travel with the Doctor sometimes too. When I'm not working at Torchwood."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Bloody Torchwood." He exclaimed.

Wait a second, I knew what Torchwood was. My aunt Gwen works there. Well, I wasn't suppose to know that, but Gwen and I were really close, so she slipped me a few details. As long as I promised not to tell a soul, I got to learn the secrets of Torchwood. Who knew that I'd be meeting the head of it? Should I say something? Yeah, I think I will.

I put on an innocent smile, "You work for Torchwood? No way! My aunt Gwen works there!"

Jack looked shocked, "Gwen is your aunt! Wait, she told you about TORCHWOOD?" He started to get a bit frustrated.

"Well, she made me swear not to tell a soul. And I kept that promise. I have never told a single person about it."

Jack's gaze softened a little, then he sighed and said, "Gwen wouldn't tell a person unless she knew they could keep the secret. You seem to be a good person to tell about the most secret organization ever."

I paused, "You're being sarcastic aren't you." I said more than asked.

"Only a bit. But really, I'm glad she can trust you with it. So?"

I was confused, "Wait what? Why are you asking me so?"

"So, do you want to join?" He looked dead serious.

"Jack, don't play games with me, I just met you. And from what I've heard about Torchwood, It's really top secret, and you have some extremely smart people. You don't even know if I'm qualified!" I said. Wait, who am I kidding? I'd love to work for Torchwood. Ever since Gwen told me about it, that's what I knew I wanted to do for a job.

"Leah let's be reasonable here. You're traveling with the Doctor, that obviously means you are smart, tactful, and can be top secret. Do you want the job?"

I looked to the Doctor, "Should I take it?"

He sighed, "I'd wait if I were you, see what you're getting into first."

"I agree with the Doctor, I barley know you Jack. I want to get to know you better first. Then I'll consider the job. Plus, don't you want to see what I'm capable of?" I looked at Jack.

"Fine. But you're passing up the best job ever!" He sang.

I whispered in the Doctor's ear, "Should we let him come along in the TARDIS with us? He seems nice, and funny." I asked.

He whispered back in my ear, "Fine, he can come. But if you get annoyed by him, It's your own fault!"

"Ok, you warned me!" I smiled, "Can I ask him now?"

"Go right ahead, he already seems to like you more than me." He joked. I just rolled my eyes at him. I could tell I wasn't ever going to get bored with the Doctor. I could barley suppress a smile around him.

I looked Jack in the eye, "So Jack, do you want to come along with me and the Doctor? It would be fun, I guarantee it. I'm a pretty fun person." I winked at him. Jack blushed. Wait, he blushed! Oh yeah, I was definitely going to have fun with these two on the TARDIS.

"I'd be honored to. I haven't seen the Doctor in forever. I'm also really, really anxious to get to know you, Leah." He smiled flirtatiously at me. I wasn't going to get involved with Jack. He was the type of person that would flirt with anyone that had a pulse, that much was obvious. I looked down at the ground, trying to cover my blush. Then I noticed, mine and the Doctor's hands were still entwined. Great, that just made me blush even harder.

I had to change subject, "So Doctor, I haven't seen the TARDIS in five years, can we go see it? Plus, I kinda want to go check out some other planet, if that's ok with you?" I asked him.

"One hundred percent ok with me! I can't wait to get going! Come on, Allons-y!" He motioned for Jack to follow us back to the TARDIS. We were about halfway down the main hall of my high school, all three of us walking side-by-side laughing and talking, when the bell rang. Dang. Kids flooded the halls, most of them not paying any attention to Jack, the Doctor, and me. But one person, the person I least wanted to see me, was Alex. My boyfriend. Oh boy was this going to be fun! Alex shoved through the crowd of people, coming closer and closer.

I said to both Jack and the Doctor, "Oh great. Um can you two do me a big, BIG favor?" I pleaded.

They looked at each other confused, then answered in unison, "Sure, anything."

"Up ahead, there's a guy coming to us. He's well, he's my boyfriend." I paused, looking at their faces, which were both unhappy. But I continued, "So anyways, Doctor, can you keep holding my hand?"

His face perked up when I said this, "Yeah! Well, why?" He tried to cover up his excitement.

"Just go with it 'kay? And Jack, just uh.. do what you do." I told him.

"Do what I do? That's what I do best!" He joked.

"Not the time to make jokes Jack!" I said, laughing as I said it though, so it wasn't very convincing. "Here he comes, Hey Alex!" I bubbled innocently.

"Uh Leah, what the hell is going on? The whole school is talking about you. You ran out of class, broke into the principle's office, then there are rumors the NEW principle is DEAD! Care to explain? AND WHO ARE THESE TWO?" He yelled at me, with over tones of jealousy in his voice.

I laughed, I was going to play this cool, "Wow, these people here really know how to get news around. And I thought all they were good for was applying make up and sleeping around!" This got a good laugh out of Jack and the Doctor, ignoring them I went on, "Well, yeah the rumors are true, and yeah the new principle's dead. My friend Jack killed him!" I chirped, motioning to Jack.

Alex's eyes pierced through Jack as he said, " I asked who these two were, dear?"

I hated when he called me dear. So I shot back at him, "First off, don't call me dear. Ever. Second, this is Jack," I motioned to Jack, "And this," I said holding up the Doctor's hand that I was still holding, "is the Doctor. They're my," I hesitated, "Best friends." I finished off.

Now he was furious, "BEST FRIENDS? LEAH, IM YOUR BOYFRIEND! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING THIS STRANGER'S HAND?" He shouted.

That was it, I couldn't take it, I hit my boiling point, just as I was about to respond, the Doctor dropped my hand, reached in his pocket and pulled out this weird stick thing. He pointed it at Alex, and it shone this bright blue light out the tip, then Alex collapsed to the ground.

Looking at me with a proud grin the Doctor piped, "I suggest we all run now!" Jack, the Doctor and I ran, turning when the Doctor said to. Eventually, we were all out of breath, and we arrived at the TARDIS.

We all collapsed on the floor, and started laughing uncontrollably. Finally I managed to get out, "That... was.. so funny!" They both laughed in agreement. After a bit, we managed to control ourselves. We all stood up, and I looked around in awe. "Aw man did I miss this place." I sighed.

"Oh this is just the beginning Leah, just you wait." Jack smiled.


	4. The blonde girl

The Doctor ran up to the console in the middle of the TARDIS bay. He spun some dials, pressed a button here and there, then smashed something with a hammer. Before I could even blink, the whole TARDIS started shaking violently.

"What's going on?" I yelled to the two of them.

"We're going forward in time!" The Doctor yelled back, grinning hugely.

I stared in disbelief, I looked at Jack for reassurance. He nodded and told me, "It's a lot to take in, and I don't even know where we're going, but you're going to love it."

"Uh, where exactly are we headed Doctor?" I asked.

"Galaxy M87, Planet, New Earth." He chirped.

"No way, NEW Earth? I don't believe you." Just then, the shaking stopped, and I was guessing we had reached New Earth. I glanced at the two of them and smiled, I was so happy, who else got to do this? No one!

"Well, go on! Out we go!" Jack shooed us out of the TARDIS. The minute I stepped out of the TARDIS, I expected to land on a hard floor, not in a grassy field. I took in all of my surroundings, and I saw a city far off in the distance.

I pointed to the city, "What's the name of the city over there? Well, not like I'd know the name or anything, but still." I asked.

"It's the city of New New York!" He laughed.

"You have to be joking, NEW New York?"

"Well, It's the fifteenth New York since the original, so add about fourteen more New's on there, then you got the right name." He winked at me.

"Let's get up then! I want to see everything there is!" I couldn't wait for this adventure to begin. I was with two great friends, and on a totally foreign planet, ten billion or so years in the future. How much better could this get?

We all laid down in the middle of the grassy field, and there was this really sweet aroma drifting in the air. It smelled like a familiar scent, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Does anyone else smell that? There's something really, really sweet in the air. Kinda makes me tired." I said lazily.

Jack chuckled, "That would be the apple grass."

"No way, apple grass? This has got to be the most twisted planet ever." I sighed.

Both Jack, and the Doctor stared blankly at me, then they burst out into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Ah god Leah, you made a fool of yourself again!

"Ok you two, you can stop! What did I say?" It was hard to keep myself from laughing, they looked so funny spazing out on the ground.

Jack calmed down first so he tried to explain, "Leah, compared to the rest of the universe, apple grass is as normal as wearing clothes. You haven't even seen twisted planets yet!"

Ok, I felt really stupid. Thinking about it, apple grass really wasn't that amazing. The Doctor was still laughing, so I gave him a good smack on the arm. He stopped laughing after that.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He whined.

"Quit laughing at me! This is my first adventure ever, how was I suppose to know any better?"

"Erm.. sorry. Don't worry I'll change your opinion of things pretty quickly. I have so much to show you out there." He motioned to the sky with his hand.

I smiled, "Can't wait. Can we go look around the city? Sorry if I start to be pushy, I'm just excited!" I must of been getting really annoying.

"Nah, not pushy at all. I love seeing people get excited, brightens the mood!" The Doctor grabbed my hand and we went off into the city of New New York, Jack walking on the other side of me. I was taking in everything, or at least trying to. It was hard to focus on sightseeing when Jack and the Doctor wouldn't stop cracking jokes! But I wasn't complaining.

There was a large white building, and it had a green emblem on the side.

"Doctor, what's in that building?"

"No. We aren't going in there, we don't want to be creating paradoxes." He said sternly.

Jack and I both looked at him, "What!" I might be new to time traveling, but I knew what a paradox was. Jack and looked at me worriedly.

Jack beat me to speaking, "Doctor what are you talking about? Are you messing with your own timeline? Or mine, or Leah's?"

The Doctor looked at Jack, "Well, mine, yours. Leah's safe in this one."

I jumped into the conversation, "So if we go in there, we'll cause some huge paradox?" It sounded exciting, but that was just my insane side talking. No way was I going to create possibly the end of the world.

"Technically, I would have to come into contact with myself, and Jack with himself. But we don't want to take that chance, do we?" I could see it in his eyes that we sort of wanted to go in too.

"Well, I for one want to go. But It's up to you two." I looked at Jack, "What do you think?"

Jack sighed, "As much as I'd like to know what I'm doing in there, I don't want to spoil the surprise. I would rather not see my future self. I probably look hideous."

The Doctor stifled a laugh. Jack rose his voice, "Oh my god! I'm a monster aren't I? You know what I look like!"

"Jack, I'm not going to say anything. Trust me when I say this, I'm protecting you."

Jack huffed, "Well if you two want to go in, I'll be waiting in the TARDIS. See ya." He turned on his heels and sulked off to the TARDIS.

I looked to the Doctor, "It's all up to you, do you want to risk going in?"

We were quiet for a minute, finally he spoke, "Yes. There's someone I want you to meet. As long as I don't touch myself, and as brilliant as my other self will be, there shouldn't be any reason to cause a paradox."

I smiled, "Alrighty then, let's go!" I grabbed his hand and we ran off to the building. "Wait, Doctor, you still never told me what this building is." I persisted as we were about to walk in the door.

"It's a.. hospital." He shrugged.

"Oh that's joyful! My first trip and you take me to a hospital!" I laughed.

He playfully smacked my arm, "Ok, by looking at what time it is, and by looking at the people around us, we just missed the epidemic." Before I could ask what this epidemic was he resumed talking, "It was a disease that was man made. It was a combination of every possible disease known. Awful it was."

"We, just missed it right? I'm not going to get sick am I?"

He laughed, "No no like I said, It's over. There's a lift over there." He ushered me into the lift, and he hit a button that was numbered 'Floor 14.' The ride up to floor 14 took only a minute, then the doors slowly slid open. The Doctor and I stepped out into the pristine white room.

"So, who am I meeting exactly?" I was really anxious. Was I meeting one of his old travel companions?

He pointed to a blonde girl, standing with, "Oh my gosh, that's you." I gasped, "Wh-who's the blonde girl you're with?"

"Rose. She was a good friend. I want you to meet her." I knew it. Truth is, I didn't want to meet Rose. She's probably ten times better than I'll ever be. I think it was obvious that I was nervous, because he reached over and grabbed my hand.

I smiled at him, "Thanks."

"Of course. Well let's go then." And we walked up behind Rose and the other Doctor.

The Doctor tapped Rose on the shoulder, "Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to know a Rose Tyler would you?"

Rose spun around and her jaw dropped, "What?" She grabbed the Doctor she was with and spun him to face us. "Doctor explain this!"

The other Doctor's jaw dropped along with Rose's, "I-I don't know how to explain this. What are you doing here? You're obviously myself, but why would I be stupid enough to do something like this! You have NO idea how much I would like to slap myself!"

My Doctor took a step back, "Woa, hold up there. If you touch me, we create the biggest paradox in history. And yes, I'm aware of the risk I'm taking. But I wanted Leah to meet Rose."

Rose looked as though she wanted to cry, "Doctor I don't get it. If this is you in the future, where am I?"

Both Doctor's looked at each other. Uh-oh this was trouble. My Doctor spoke, "Rose, you have a lot of time left don't worry. I can't say what happens or it would cause the future to change drastically. But for now, this is Leah." He motioned to me.

The other Doctor reached a hand out, "Well, obviously I'm going to like you. That's obvious, since you're traveling with me."

My Doctor laughed, "You like her a lot. I can say that much." He smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

Rose looked like she had enough with me. Obviously she liked the Doctor, in that way. I think she was jealous of me! Before anyone could speak, Rose dashed over and grabbed a hand gun off of a tray.

Both Doctor's jumped, "ROSE PUT THAT DOWN!" They both yelled.

"Why should I? Doctor, I'm the one that you're suppose to be with! You and I traveling together, forever."

The other Doctor spoke, "Rose if you shoot Leah, it's not going to change whatever happens to you. It'll just hurt me!" He pleaded. Rose didn't care though.

She yelled, "I can't take this anymore!" And she pulled the trigger.


	5. Recovering

The last thing I remembered was the Doctor screaming, "ROSE HOW THE HELL COULD YOU KILL HER?" He rushed to my side and clutched my hand, "Leah, Leah you can't go. Not now Leah. Leah stay with me, STAY WITH ME!"

I used the last ounce of strength I had to whisper, "I-I..bye Doctor." A single tear fell from my eye. I slipped into darkness. It felt odd, like I was watching my body from the outside. I was surrounded in the darkness, and I felt like something was watching me. I turned to my left, and there were two people standing there. My parents.

"Mom? Dad? Wha-what are you doing here! You both have been dead for years!" I sobbed.

"Honey, we are so proud of you. We couldn't of asked for a more brave daughter than you. You stuck up for yourself for seven years without us. And you can still survive." My dad comforted me.

"What do you mean 'I can still survive'? I'm DEAD." The tears were coming down faster now.

My mom spoke, "Leah, you aren't dead. Not in a million years, this is just the start for you."

I was so confused, none of this made any sense! "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" I was angry. Angry that everyone spoke in damn riddles!

"You go back and show the world what you are made of. You are fearless." My dad's voice wavered a bit. I was about to yell at them, but I was sucked into a blinding white light. I heard a familiar voice.

"She's gone. AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" The Doctor spoke. Wait, the Doctor! I sat up quickly, gasping for air, I grabbed the Doctor's shirt.

"Wh-WHAT? Leah!" The Doctor was now crying, "You're alive? But I checked your pulse! You were gone! How is this happening?"

"I-I don't know! It was dark... then, then my parents were there. Now I'm here?" Why was everything so confusing?

"We need to get you to the TARDIS as soon as possible. Doctor, you keep Rose under control. Do whatever you have to. I gave you the date, you can handle her until then."

The other Doctor looked at him, "Got it. You take care of Leah, you got that?"

"Of course, I wouldn't let her go." He smiled, "Well I can't really say I'm going to miss you, since you're me. And Rose, I didn't expect this of you. Ever." I went to go stand up, but instead the Doctor came and scooped me up in his arms. "Leah, I'm taking you back to the TARDIS, Jack's going to need to see this. Do you feel ok?"

I rubbed my eyes, "Um.. yeah. I feel fine. I don't quite get what happened. I mean, I felt the bullet, but now the wound is closed. Is the bullet in me still?" There was one thing for sure, I did NOT want that bullet in me!

"Jack will have to look at the wound, he knows about stuff like this better than I do."

I mumbled, "Why's he so good at this kind of stuff?" But it came out more like, "Why she sho good at tis kindo shtuf?" I was really tired, but I did just die. Ha! That was going to take some time getting used to.

"Well Jack-" The Doctor started talking, but I drifted off to sleep in his arms. When I woke up, I was laying in my bed in the TARDIS. I looked over at the clock on my side table, 2 a.m. I'd been asleep for almost eight hours. They didn't bother to wake me up even. I wasn't tired anymore, so I got up, shoved my feet into slippers, and I padded off to the main level of the TARDIS. No one was up there so I sat down on the chair, just staring at the console in the middle. I ran over the course of the day in my mind, did that all really happen?

I heard footsteps coming up here, and Jack appeared at the top of them. He noticed me right away, "Hey you. Feeling any better?" He spoke very soft.

"Hey. Yeah, I was really tired earlier. But now I'm wide awake," I realized I must of woken him up, "Sorry If I woke you up."

He chuckled, "Nah I was up doing some work for Torchwood. Being head of Torchwood isn't easy. My whole team thinks I abandoned them, I feel like a lousy boss to just run off. But I love traveling around with the Doctor. And you now." He smiled. I don't know why the Doctor complained about Jack, he was really sweet. Not to mention hilarious!

"They're lucky to have a boss like you, Jack. You're certainly fun to have around here." I smiled back at him, "So what have you been up doing exactly? If you don't mind me asking."

"Thanks. Ah just some cataloging. We find so many alien artifacts, and we have to keep track of them all. Do you want to come see?" He asked.

"Oh that's really neat! Yeah, I'd love to see. Right now you mean?"

"Yup, right now. Only if you want to. My room's right next to yours, so you can slip back in your room if you get tired."

"Yeah I want to." I had yet to see an alien artifact, so I was excited.

Jack walked closer and grabbed my hand, "Let's go." He smiled. Not even a minute later we were in Jack's room, and Jack sat on his bed. It was a bit awkward to be there, but Jack didn't seem to mind at all, so I decided not to mind. He reached over and opened his laptop.

Then he looked to me and laughed, "Leah, you can sit next to me on the bed you know. As much as it seems like it, I don't bite. Usually."

I laughed and sat right next to him, "Oh and you seemed like such the type!" We both laughed. "So, let's see some alien space junk!"

"Oi, It's not junk. It's really cool!"

"I know, I'm just teasing. I really want to see this stuff, I want to be able to understand what you and the Doctor go on about."

"Okay, feast your eyes on this!" He pulled up an image of contact lenses. "Pretty cool right?" He smiled like it was the most brilliant idea ever.

"Um, I don't mean to burst your bubble. But contacts aren't alien."

He laughed, "These are," He then pulled the contact lenses out of his bag, and showed me them, "Put them in."

"But I don't need contacts."

"Like I said, these aren't really contacts."

"Ok, I trust you on this! If my eyes burn out, I'm blaming you!" I laughed. Then Jack brought up a screen on his laptop. It was a monitor of the room we were in. But then I realized, It was of exactly everything I saw. The contacts, they were a camera!

"Oh my gosh, that's so cool!"

He smiled, "I knew you'd like them. And we can chat too," He typed hello on the keyboard, and it appeared in my contacts, "So we can stay in contact with whoever is wearing them. They also can read people's lips, and it translates through the computer."

"Wow. This really is alien. What else do you have?" This was going to be amazing. After Jack showed me at least a dozen or so more artifacts, I started to get really tired.

"Hey, I think, I think I'm going to fall asleep like, now." I leaned against Jack's shoulder. He brought up his arm and wrapped it protectively around me.

"You going to go back to your room then?" He said it in a way that meant he wanted me to stay here with him.

"Um, I don't think I have enough energy to get up." That was an understatement. I really did have the energy to get up, I just really didn't want too. I wanted to stay here, where it was nice and warm, and I was with Jack. Oh lord, did... did I like him? I'd think about that later.

Jack laughed a bit, "You can stay here then sleepy." But before I could respond, I was out like a light. And I would just keep sleeping until morning.


	6. Fly me to safety

I was drowning. My hands were thrashing through some sort of thick liquid, and I couldn't breath. I tried to scream but nothing would come out of my mouth. Darkness closed in around me, and I was prepared to take my last breath. I was ready. I was ready to die.

I jerked up and screamed, "AHH!"

Jack woke up with a start next to me, "Oh my god! Leah are you ok?"

I gasped for breath, it was only a dream. Thank god, "Yeah. I-I think so. Oh man, it was only a dream. I-I was dying!"

"A nightmare? Do you think you're a bit shocked after the whole Rose thing..?"

"Jack, I'm totally freaked out by the whole idea. Do you have any idea what happened?"

"I have a bit of an idea... but I have to run it by the Doctor. So you sure you're ok?"

"I think I'll have to make it through."

Jack wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight, "As long as you're with me, I'm going to make sure you stay safe."

I sighed and rested my head on Jack's shoulder. Just as my eyes fluttered shut, the door to Jack's room swung open. In stepped the Doctor. I whispered so only Jack could hear, "Damn it."

I think he only expected to see me, not me with Jack; in Jack's bed, with Jack's arms wrapped protectively around me, "What is going on here?" The Doctor said through gritted teeth.

I looked at Jack and I gave him a look that said 'I can't do this, you talk.' So Jack said calmly, "Well... Leah had a nightmare and she woke up screaming-"

He cut Jack off, "No. I mean why is Leah in YOUR bed, Jack!"

Jack sighed, "I found Leah sitting up by the controls around two this morning. I invited her to come look at some Torchwood tech things we recovered, and we fell asleep. Nothing happened Doctor, I swear."

I jumped into the conversation, "Yeah, I promise Doctor, all that happened in this room was cool alien technology, and strictly sleeping. No offense or anything, but I'm not going to do that with Jack."

That seemed to calm him down a bit, "Fine. I'm just..looking out for you two."

Jack quickly changed topic, "Doctor, I have something to talk about with you. I know what happened with Leah."

His face brightened up, "Great! The sooner we know what happened to you," He pointed at me, "the sooner we get you better!"

My face dimmed a bit, "What if we can't fix me? I'm a broken mess!"

Jack looked me in the eye so seriously, yet it was caring at the same time, "Leah, you are not broken. You.. you're perfect." He hugged me.

Tears stung at my eyes, and I wiped them away before anyone noticed, "Jack, thank you. I'm going to be ok though, you got that?"

He nodded and stood up from bed. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, shoved my feet in my slippers and walked to the door. Jack, the Doctor and I walked up to the TARDIS bay. The Doctor sat down on the chair, and I plopped down next to him. Jack leaned against the console and looked at us.

"So, I was considering all of the possibilities that could of happened. The one thing that I kept coming back to was.. well.. my situation."

The Doctor looked like he had been punched in the gut, "What? Jack are you kidding me! Leah can't be like you!"

"Doctor, how else do you want to explain this?"

"There has to be another way!"

I couldn't take it anymore, "What are you guys talking about! What do you mean 'Leah can't be like you'? What happened to Jack?"

They looked at each other with concern, then cast their gazes down at the ground, then sighed. Jack was the first to speak, "A couple years back, when I first met Rose and the Doctor, something happened and I died. I was gone, with zero chance of return. But then Rose consumed the power of the TARDIS, and she brought me back to life. Ever since then, I..I can't die."

My jaw dropped, Jack couldn't die either? And what was the power of the TARDIS?

"It's a lot to take in, I know." The Doctor said solemnly.

"Uh ya think? Tell me this. How exactly did Rose bring Jack back to life?"

They looked at each other, then at me, "See that little door type thing over there?" The Doctor pointed to a small door underneath the console, "If you open that, you look into the heart of the TARDIS. Which nobody, NOBODY should ever do. Only a time lord like myself should. Otherwise it would drive people mad, but not Rose. She absorbed the power, and with it, she brought life back to Jack."

"And I was in her debt until she killed you Leah." Jack mentioned.

"You guys were right, that is a lot to take in. But I don't get how this could of happened to me, I was never brought back to life like Jack was. It just.. happened." Did my parents know about this? My adoptive parents probably didn't know, maybe my real parents knew. Hell, I didn't even know who my real parents were!

"Then there's point two." Jack mentioned.

"Point two?"

"I think you were born like this. It's not something you acquired like I did. What are your mum and dad's names?"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Jack, I don't know my real parents. They died right after I was born. I lived with my adoptive parents until.."

"Until what?"

"Until they died also, when I was fifteen."

The Doctor spoke up, "Leah I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

I laughed, "It's not your fault. I'm ok with it, they were awful to me." I trailed off, "Well let's not dwell on the past." I forced a smile. I jumped out of my seat and skipped up to the controls, "Now, where should we go?" Both of them perked up then.

The Doctor laughed, "You pick! Under one condition, it HAS to be amazing!"

I smiled and laughed with him, "Hmm I don't know, I've always wanted to meet Queen Victoria. Seems like an interesting person!"

The Doctor frowned, "Oh no no! I am NOT meeting her again! Tried to kill me that woman did!"

"Do we want to know why?" Jack asked cautiously.

"Ah that's a story for another day. Anyways," The Doctor stepped up to the controls, "I'm just going to pick a random destination!" He grinned with a wild expression on his face and smashed his hand down on a random button. The TARDIS shook with an angry force, and a loud roaring sound pierced all of our ears.

"Doctor, had the TARDIS ever made that sound?"

"No, I know her, and she hasn't ever made a sound like that!" He looked concerned.

_The __bell __Leah, __you __know __what __to __do._

"What?" I blurted out.

"Huh?" Jack yelled.

I paused, "Nothing. I just- did one of you say something?"

The Doctor and Jack looked at each other then slowly yelled over the noise, "No? You alright there?"

_The bell! You need to stop this. Fly the TARDIS Leah._

The TARDIS continued to shake and roar, and I jumped into action. I ran around to the other side of the console and found where the bell was attached. Normally, I would of thought this was an ordinary bell. But I had watched the Doctor plug in coordinates before, so I knew this was something more than ordinary. I raised my hand, about to thrust down on the bell.

"Leah what are you doing!" The Doctor yelled at me.

"Saving us!" And down came my fist. The sound of the bell rang throughout the TARDIS. I pulled the blue lever to my right, and I pushed in three of the red buttons above my head. Then, the roaring stopped, and so did the shaking. Jack and the Doctor looked like I had just preformed a miracle.

"Do you realize what you just did?"

"Smashed a bell and pulled some levers?

" You just flew the TARDIS! Only a time lord can do that!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"What? I just followed my instructions." Saying that earned a worried look from those two. Did they not hear the voice? Was that really in my head?

"Leah, what instructions?" Jack asked me carefully.

"The instructions that the voice told me."

"What voice?"

"There was a female voice, didn't you hear it? It said, 'The bell Leah, you know what to do. The bell! You need to stop this. Fly the TARDIS Leah.' "

Their faces went white, "This voice. It only said to press the bell correct?"

"Right."

"But you pressed other things too, correct?"

I sighed, "Correct. So what?"

"So, apparently, whoever you are, you know how to fly a TARDIS."


	7. Results are in

** Hi guys! Sorry my updates are getting farther and farther apart. School work is getting in the way :( also, sorry that this chapter is short, I just liked where I left it! I'm going to update really soon though I promise! Like, tomorrow I'll update, so enjoy :D x Molly**

"Doctor that's impossible. You're the last of the time lords." Jack whispered, "Leah was just lucky that's all."

"She's been lucky a lot then. I met her once, then I met her again. I never meet people twice, unless I try to find them. She convinced me to take the biggest risk of all and create a possible paradox. Then, she was shot and came back to life! NOW she can fly the TARDIS?" The Doctor barked.

Really though, what was so bad if I was a time lord? I didn't even know about time lords that much! All I knew was the Doctor was one, and he was the last of them. Although I did know this: The Doctor was hunted down a lot, by an endless amount of people, so if I were a time lord, I would probably be tracked down with him. Now I get what those two are worried about.

_They lied to you Leah._

Damn, it was that voice again. I looked at Jack and the Doctor to see if they were watching me. They weren't. So I decided to talk back to the voice, "Jack and the Doctor? Why would they lie to me?"

_Not them. Your parents._

"My parents are dead. They died when I was barley a month old."

_They aren't your parents._

Ok, now this was too far. No one talked about my parents like that. I didn't care if Jack or the Doctor heard me now, "You listen here. I know who my parents are. I might not of met them, but I've learned plenty about them! They were good people, and they loved me!"

_They aren't your kind._

"What do you mean they aren't my kind!" I shrieked, "My parents are human being. JUST LIKE ME!" That got the boys attention. The Doctor ran over to me and caught me as I fell to my knees.

"Whoa whoa, what's going on? Leah who are you talking to?"

_Not human. Not even close. Goodbye._

"WHO ARE YOU?" I yelled. Tears were running down my cheeks. I just wanted to be left alone! Couldn't the bad in the world stay away from me for once?

"Leah shhh. You're ok." The Doctor cooed in my ear, "Deep breaths, look at me. Now, tell me what happened." He gave me a tight smile, like he was trying to be brave for my sake. I told him and Jack about the voice in my head. The same one that told me how to fly the TARDIS.

"So how do we settle this?" I whispered to Jack.

"I don't know to be honest." He replied.

"OH! OH! I AM THICK! I cannot believe I didn't think of this before!" The Doctor yelled and jumped up from my side. He ran behind the console and was rummaging around in something.

I whined, "Doctor, what now?"

He reappeared from behind the console with a large metal contraption. It had three metal arms, a mirror, and a small computer screen on it.

"What the hell is that?" Jack asked.

"This," He motioned to the thing, "is how we are going to settle Leah's fate. Once and for all." He smiled his contagious smile.

I stood up and asked, "Ok, what do I do?"

The Doctor grabbed my hand and placed it on one of the metal arms, "Keep your hand here, and look into the computer screen. Stay still for about a minute, 'kay?"

"Got it." I smiled. I crouched a bit and looked at eye level into the machine. After a minute it started beeping, and a small red light flashed.

"We have our results!" The Doctor chirped. He turned the screen towards himself and stared at the screen.

"Well, what are the results?" Jack asked hopefully.

The Doctor shook his head, "Sh-she's-" He started to tear up. He didn't even finish telling me my results before he dropped the machine. He ran over to me, picked me up and hugged me as tightly as possible.

I laughed, "Doctor! What is it?" I continued laughing.

"I-I thought I was alone. But I have you." He almost cried.

Jack's jaw dropped. Mine stayed shut, "Well, you've always had me here. Plus Jack. So?"

"Leah I meant i thought I was the last of the time lords. You're a time lord!"

Now my jaw dropped.


	8. Moon walk

I stood there with my jaw down as far as it could go, "I-I'm a time lord?"

The Doctor looked like he was going to burst. I couldn't tell if he was angry, or if he was happy that he finally has someone else to be with him. He finally spoke, "It's official! Now, I would rather have to be human so you don't have to put up with everything that I do. But, I am through the roof excited that I'm not the last of our kind!"

Maybe I could get used to this. I mean, traveling with the Doctor forever? i can't die, and neither can he, so yeah it would be forever. I smiled and looked at Jack who was still shell-shocked, "Jack? You alright there?" He didn't reply so I walked over so my face was an inch from his. I raised my palm and smacked it across his face.

"OW! What was that for?" Jack yelped.

"You weren't responding! What else was I suppose to do?"

"I can think of a few things." He asked suggestively.

I rolled my eyes and the Doctor piped up, "Oi watch it Jack."

Jack huffed and walked to the console, "So are we just going to stand around here, or are we actually going to take an adventure?"

He couldn't of said it any better! "Yeah, let's go somewhere! I'll fly." I joked.

"Ehh I still want to fly the TARDIS. Just until i give you proper lessons." The Doctor said.

"Fine by me, the less work I do, the better." I sighed.

"SO! Where off to? We can go anywhere and everywhere. Jack pick somewhere." He pointed at Jack.

"Me? Oh, um-" He paused. Then a light bulb went off in his head, "End of the universe?"

"Jack, really? After everything that happened there, you REALLY want to go there again?" The Doctor complained.

Jack laughed, "Not really! How about we go to" He was about to say something before I cut in.

"The moon? I think that would be pretty interesting. Doctor you don't happen to have any space suits on board do you?"

"That's a brilliant idea. We can do a classic moon walk. Should we go before or after Neil Armstrong walked on the moon? We could be the first." The Doctor mentioned.

Jack and I shared a glance and we both nodded in silent agreement, "We'd love to be the first on the moon. Really, who gets to do that!" I bubbled. Just to get on the Doctors nerves I bounced over to the console and fiddled with some levers, the TARDIS shook to life and we were off to the moon.

"Oi! Leah!" The Doctor whined, "I said I wanted to fly it. Until you have lessons."

"You sound like a little kid!" I mimicked him, "But I wanted to fly it!"

"I do not sound like that." He insisted.

Jack coughed and tried to suppress a laugh, "That is what you sounded like. No offense."

"Well obviously I'm the odd man out here! Go ahead fly the TARDIS to the moon, see if I care!" The Doctor folded his arms across his chest. I walked up to him and tried to pry his arms apart.

"Oh come on Doctor! Live a little." I poked his arm.

"Oh he lives a lot alright." Jack muttered. The TARDIS stopped, we had reached our destination! Jack, the Doctor and I went to the downstairs closet to get our space suits on. Boy, was the closet enormous.

"So where are the spacesuits then?" I asked.

The Doctor walked over to a corner and picked up a large, orange spacesuit, "Right here, you two can get your suits on in here. I need to go check the engines quick." The Doctor said as he closed the closet door. Jack and I walked over to pick up our suits.

"So earlier-" I paused and looked at Jack, "when we found out I'm a time lord?"

"What about it?" Jack asked solemnly.

"You went completely blank! What do you have to say about it? Was it a happy blank out, or a scared 'oh jeez i'm going to have to deal with this freak forever' blank out?" I tried to lighten the mood a bit with that.

Jack smiled slightly, "It's going to sound cheesy."

I rolled my eyes playfully, "So it was a good blank out then. Come on, out with it."

"Yea, I was happy. Because every single time I like someone, they leave. You know... as in.. die. Since they're not immortal! But you," He gently slid my hands in his, "you'll be here forever. Finally something good is happening." He smiled.

"Jack-" I started to say but I was cut off by him.

"Sorry if that sounds really needy." He joked.

"Don't be sorry, I totally get it. I'm here to stay don't you worry." I smiled at him and squeezed his hands. For a moment there was pure silence, like a 'nothing had to be said' silence. Before I could even register it, Jack had softly pressed his lips against mine. He wrapped his arms around my middle, and we stayed like that, two people who had finally found one good thing in this hell we call life.

After a minute I pulled out of the kiss and whispered, "We should get our spacesuits on. The Doctors probably waiting."

Jack blushed and fumbled over his words, "Uh, right. Yeah spacesuits." We each picked up a hideous neon orange suit and slid them carefully on. We walked to the door in silence. As I reached for the door handle, Jack blocked it and he said, "I'm sorry about that. I-I couldn't help it."

I chuckled, "Don't be sorry. It was-" I paused to find the right word, "perfect. Simply perfect."

He sighed, "Thank god! I was worried I had just ruined it. We-we're not going to tell the Doctor are we?"

"Hell no!" I gasped, "He'd kill us!" We both laughed at the irony of what I said. Now casually talking, we walked up to the TARDIS bay, where we found the Doctor waiting.

"Took you two long enough!" He said in mock frustration.

"Mhm, so sorry about that, because we just figured the moon was boring. So we decided to ditch you!" I joked.

Jack piped, "Come on you two, there's a moon out there that has NEVER been walked on, just begging for us! Let's GO!" And with that Jack took off and ran out the door. The Doctor and i just kind of stood there and looked at each other with a funny look on our faces.

The Doctor was the first to speak, even then he talked through laughter, "Should we go follow him?"

"Yeah probably! Come on let's go." I giggled. The Doctor walked over to me, grabbed my hand and lead me to the TARDIS door. I felt bad holding his hand after what happened with Jack. But, the Doctor and I were just friends! Right?

Once out of the TARDIS, I let go of his hand and I stepped out to take my first steps on the moon. I saw Jack up ahead and he was waving his arms for us to come over. I waited for the Doctor to catch up to me first, he looked like a kid in a candy shop, adorable and eager.

Jack's voice came over our coms, "Guys hurry up, this is important!" The Doctor and I shared a worried look and hustled over to Jack.

I put my hand on Jack's shoulder and asked, "What is it?"

He pointed to the ground. Or, I should say, the pattern imprinted in the ground.

The Doctor whispered, "Is that what I think it is?"

I was stunned, but I whispered back to them, "It's a footprint."

Jack said to the Doctor, "Did we come at the right time period? Or has Neil Armstrong already beat us here?"

The Doctor checked the date on his sonic screwdriver, "No it can't be!"

"What is it?" I asked hurriedly.

"We're in the right time period. We should be the first people to walk on the moon!" The Doctor replied.

Jack snapped, "Then what, or who, the hell does this footprint belong to?"


	9. Judoon

**Hello readers :) Sorry again that I'm updating so late :/ I write every chance I get! I'm just getting weighed down by sooo much school work... So please R & R! I love reading the reviews, totally makes my day :D If you have any suggestions for my story, just PM me. Or if you want a small spoiler for the next chapter, PM me! Thanks everyone!**

* * *

><p>Before any of us could even begin to think about what this footprint was, the ground started to shake and rumble. Loud and thunderous footsteps were headed towards us from the left.<p>

"Looks like we have company!" The Doctor yelled.

I looked at him and yelled back, "Seriously? But wouldn't someone have a record of other people being on the moon?"

Jack spoke, "Time can, unfortunately, be re-written. And to be honest," He grabbed my hand through the chunky spacesuit, "I don't think these are people."

My pulse quickened at the mere mention of aliens, "So what species are we up against? My guess," I paused for dramatic effect, "Is that whoever these guys are, came here because the Moon is neutral ground. Correct?" I must of said something that got a look of shock off of their faces.

"Leah, how'd you know that?" Jack asked with caution.

The Doctor responded for me, " I think now that we know she's time lord, memories are coming back to her. She's going to start remembering more and more about time and space."

"I'm hoping that's good right?" I prayed.

"More or less."

"Great. Now, let's see who we're dealing with here." I clenched my fists and slowly turned around. It was hard to maneuver in my space suit though. Jack looked at me and winked, causing me to blush severely.

The Doctor practically yelled into the com system, "Go! Back to the TARDIS!"

Jack and the Doctor took off back to the TARDIS, but I stayed put. I squinted to see what it was the Doctor was so afraid of. Damn, were we in a bit of a mess. Trudging towards me at an alarming pace, was the Judoon. I turned on my heels and chased after my friends.

I stumbled into the TARDIS, as Jack slammed the door behind me. We all took off our helmets, "Ok, so what exactly do the Judoon need on the Moon?" I asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but I really think, unfortunately, that we need to go back out there. They are going to want to categorize though, and they will explode the moon if they find out Leah and I aren't human."The Doctor talked with tremendous speed.

"Doctor slow down! How do they 'categorize' you?" Jack asked.

"They shine this little blue light against your forehead. Then their little mechanism reads off the species. The Judoon are thick, they like to blow up anything that isn't either Judoon, or human."

Jack and I both blurted out, "That's crazy!" Then I spoke alone, "So basically, we're going out there, and we're letting them blow up the Moon?"

"Well," The Doctor started.

"PRETTY MUCH!" I yelled.

"No, I have a plan. You two ALWAYS underestimate me! Just remember, The Doctor always has a plan." He grinned. That man was so full of himself sometimes.

Jack asked, "So what's this plan of yours?" I nodded in agreement.

"The last time I encountered the Judoon, was when I was with Martha. I needed her to buy me some time, so I did a genetic DNA transfer, which made her briefly seem like time lord to the Judoon." He explained.

"So how's that work with you and me?" I pointed to the Doctor, "We don't want to seem like time lords, we want to seem like human."

"I was getting to it Leah!" He groaned.

"Sorry." I put my hands up in an innocent like way.

"So, If we have Jack," He pointed to Jack, "do a genetic DNA transfer, Leah, you and I will seem like humans! Then we can have the Judoon scan us, and they will be on their merry little way." He made a shooing motion with his hands.

Jack asked with overtones of caution in his voice, "So how exactly so I do a 'genetic DNA transfer'?" He made quotations with his fingers.

"Well..." The Doctor trailed off.

I groaned, "What is it? Something with needles? I hate needles."

"Not quite. You make the transfer through," He paused.

Jack said impatiently, "Spit it out already! We have very little time to do this!"

"A kiss." The Doctor said uncomfortably.

Jack and I both burst out laughing, "What?" We both said through laughter.

"You two are so immature! Can we PLEASE get it over with?" The Doctor moaned.

I smiled, "Fine by me Doc."

"Do not call me Doc. I'm the Doctor." He said in fake anger.

Jack laughed as I said, "Sorry Doctor.. Should we erm.. get this done with?" I laughed again, earning me a sharp look from the Doctor.

Jack spoke up, "It's not the end of the world Doctor." He laughed, "I'm fine with it!" He winked at me. The Doctor shooed his hands at Jack to get it over with. Jack rested his hand on my elbow and gave me a kiss. After about ten seconds, the Doctor coughed, signaling Jack to knock it off.

I laughed, "Um, sorry." I looked at the Doctor.

"It's all good." He winked at me, causing me to roll my eyes at him. When the Doctor turned around, I look at Jack and smiled. He winked at me, and instead of rolling my eyes at him, I blushed and gave him a wink.

Jack spoke loudly, "So Doctor? Your turn I guess?"

That stopped the Doctor dead in his tracks, he slowly turned around and gave Jack an icy glare, but he spoke in mock excitement, "Yeah, let's do this, I'm so looking forward to it!" Jack scoffed, and awkwardly shuffled forward to the Doctor. Jack scrunched up his face and quickly gave the Doctor a kiss.

The Doctor jumped back, "Ah! Ok, um, yes. quite interesting." He flinched, "Ok, before this wears off, let's get going. We don't want to do this again."

"Well, I wouldn't mind exactly." I said, just to get under his skin. He glared at me, he knew I loved teasing him. I just couldn't resist. We all picked up our helmets and put them on. We silently walked out the door of the TARDIS. We were then outside of the TARDIS, back on the moon.

"Holy-" was all I could manage, before I coughed. Jack, The Doctor and I stood, staring into the thousand of Judoon faces.

One Judoon took a step forward towards Jack and said something in a language I couldn't translate. 'Odd, the TARDIS always could translate any language,' I thought to myself.

Jack spoke, "Um, we come in peace?" I smacked his arm, earning a glare from him. The Judoon took out a small and slender tool and pressed a button on it. It re-played what Jack just said. Then the Judoon shoved the device into a hole in his suit.

The Judoon spoke, "Language detected. English."

"Woa, impressive." I said. The Judoon then held the same tool to up, aiming it at my forehead, and a blue light emitted from it.

The Doctor whispered, "It's just confirming that you're human." He winked when he said the word 'human.' I silently laughed to myself.

The blue light stopped, and the Judoon examined it, "Human." Then he did the same for Jack, "Also human."

'So far, so good.' I thought, 'Now just please, read human for the Doctor!'

The Judoon finished examining the Doctor, "Non-human."


	10. Rescue

Ok, if you see words in _italics _then it's a flashback! Ok, I have to say, I LOVE this chapter soooo much :D It's foreshadowing something that is going to happen in a REALLY long time in my story! Thank you all for reading, Please R&R!

* * *

><p>The Doctor's face turned as white as snow, "What was that? Non-human?" He laughed nervously, "No, your device must have gotten it all wrong! I'm human!" The Doctor grabbed my hand.<p>

I said in a shaky voice, "Run. Back to the TARDIS, go!" I turned, dropped the Doctor's hand, and grabbed Jack's hand as we ran back to the TARDIS. I looked behind me, expecting to see the Doctor following, but instead I saw something that made me want to scream. The Judoon that held the scanning device moved in one swift movement and seized the Doctor. The Doctor struggled in the Judoon's arms, he looked so scared.

"DOCTOR!" Jack and I both screamed.

"Go, you'll find me, just go. Leah, the TARDIS will follow your commands. Take care of yourselves." He said in defeat.

I tried to run after them, but I was lifted off my feet by Jack. He struggled to carry me on board the TARDIS. I hit his arm, and tried everything I could to make him let me go, "Jack! Let me go!" I sobbed, "Jack, Please!" He made it successfully into the TARDIS.

He locked the door behind us, and he set me down. I quickly removed my spacesuit, man was it stuffy in that thing. Jack took his suit off too, and moved towards me. He engulfed me in a hug as I sobbed into his chest.

He tried to comfort me, "Shhh, Leah it's going to be okay, I promise. The Doctor always finds a way out of these situations." But he said it like he was trying to convince himself too.

Still in the hug, I looked up at him and whispered, "Why didn't you let me go after him? I could of saved him!"

"They would of shot you! Judoon won't shoot you down, unless you give them a reason too. Coming after them, and trying to pry the Doctor from their grasp is probably provoking them enough to shoot you down."

"You forget I'm a time lord though. I would of been ok!" I said in retaliation.

"Leah I'm not sure about you. Yes, you wouldn't of died, but you might of regenerated."

"What do you mean, 'might' of? I'm a time lord I would of regenerated."

"Well you sure didn't when Rose shot you." He shrugged.

"Oh my god. I never thought about that! What the hell is wrong with me?" I rambled off.

Jack laughed, "Oh, nothing is wrong with you." He said seductively.

I slapped his arm, "Now is NOT the time for that Jack! WE have to find the Doctor. That's our main priority, and I'm not letting anything come in the way of me finding him." I said sternly.

Jack's face dropped a bit, "Sorry. Right, finding the Doctor. Well how the hell do we do that?"

"It's pretty obvious Jack! The Judoon ship is just about to launch, and if we follow it, we find the Doctor. Does that make the SLIGHTEST bit of sense to you?" I seethed anger.

Jack held up his hands defensively, "Yes it does make sense. I'm not stupid you know. Just because I'm not some brilliant time lord like you and the Doctor are, doesn't make me STUPID!" His voice rose to a yell, "AND I'M SORRY I'M OBVIOUSLY NOT AS IMPORTANT TO YOU AS THE DOCTOR IS!"

Now he was just making me more angry then I already was. Normally, I'm not one to yell, but I needed to run some steam off, "JACK! THE DOCTOR IS THE ONLY OTHER PERSON LEFT OF MY SPECIES. NOW, IF YOU HAVE ANY ROOM LEFT IN YOUR BRAIN TO ACTUALLY THINK ABOUT SOMEONE OTHER THAN YOURSELF, CAN YOU TRY TO SEE WHY I'M CONCERNED ABOUT FINDING HIM?"

Jack stopped yelling, but now he talked in an eerily calm tone, "I don't just think about myself, Leah. It would surprise you how little I think about myself. And yes, I get why you want to find him, but can't you just lighten up?"

I replied, "Right, because other people are probably running through your mind too. Probably about how much you'd like to shag them! Captain Jack Harkness, the man who would do anything with a pulse!" I took a breath, "And I'm NOT lightening up!"

"Then let's find him." Jack said coldly. And I had no idea that those would be the last words he would say to me for a while. I turned to face the control panel and concentrated. I pulled up the screen that would allow me to see the Judoon ship. I moved the camera around so I could scan for the ship. Bingo.

"AHA! There we go," I said, pushing a couple of buttons, "Ok, tracking on to the Judoon ship, now!" The ship took off into the darkness of space. I ran around to the opposite side of the control panel, and pumped in the lever. I punched in some numbers, and the TARDIS was flying its way to the Doctor. The TARDIS shook with rage, and I think she was worried about the Doctor too. Not very many people knew it, but the TARDIS was in fact alive.

Not one word between me and Jack was exchanged throughout the journey, and I didn't like it. But I didn't try and make conversation either. Finally, the TARDIS came to a halt. I checked the camera on the screen to see where we were. Oh boy, were we in a 'fun' situation. I knew this place, but it was from a long time ago. We were at the headquarters of the Shadow Proclamation. I ran to the door of the TARDIS, but before I left, I looked back to check on Jack.

I mumbled, "Um, we're here. If you want, you can come with. Or you can just sit here. Whatever.." I trailed off. He didn't look like he was going to move any time soon, so I left. As I stepped out of the door, I immediately ran into a Judoon.

"State your business here." The Judoon stated. It must of been one of the Judoon from the Moon, or it wouldn't of been speaking English.

"I'm here to find a friend? He was taken here by one of your people." I told it. Was it a him, or a her? Oh well, I'll just call it an it.

"Where was your friend taken from?" It questioned me.

"The Moon. Well, to be specific, Earth's Moon. In the Milky way galaxy."

The Judoon paused, then after about a minute of awkward silence it stated, "Access denied. That occupant is not under any circumstances to be removed."

"But we need him! The whole of time and space depends on that man! If you don't let me take him, then the entire universe is damned! I hope you realize the importance of this!" I begged. Without any other words, the Judoon walked off. I looked around to see if anyone else was here. There was a man slouched in the corner of the room. He appeared to be human, but you never could tell. Actually, he was pretty handsome. He was tall, not really long, but not short dark brown hair. And he was wearing red suspenders, with a tweed jacket and bow tie! How ridiculous, I thought to myself. The man looked up at me, and smiled like we were long lost best friends. I gave him a look that said, 'um, do I know you?' And he stared blankly back at me and gasped. Quickly he yelped, "Seriously? I'm crossing time lines AGAIN?"

I looked at him like he was crazy, but I needed to focus. Get the Doctor, get the Doctor, "I guess I'll have to be off then." I said sarcastically. And I strolled down the hallway to go find the Doctor. On my left there was a computer, obviously for someone who manages the cells here. Before taking any actions, I reached into the pocket of my jacket and brought out the sonic screwdriver.

_The __Doctor__'__s __face __turned __as __white __as __snow,__ "__What __was __that? __Non-human?__" __He __laughed __nervously,__ "__No, __your __device __must __have __gotten __it __all __wrong! __I__'__m __human!__" __The __Doctor __grabbed __my __hand._

The Doctor knew that I would be coming for him, of course he did! That's why, when he grabbed my hand, he placed his sonic in it. It was easy not to tell Jack I had it, there's a lot of things I don't tell him. It was strange, I knew what setting to set the sonic screwdriver to. I soniced the computer screen and talked to myself, "Ok, have to find the Doctor. Let's see here," I soniced it again, "Aha! Here we are, just need to take a left turn down this hall. Third door on the right." I smiled and ran off down the hall.

Thank god no one was coming, I would of been doomed. I slowly approached the Doctor's door. Taking in a deep breath, I soniced the door. Click, open! I quickly, but silently, pulled open the door. Sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest in the back corner, was the Doctor. He looked up, and I guessed he wasn't expecting to see me quite so soon. His face instantly lit up like a kid's face on Christmas morning.

"Leah!" He gasped, jumped up and ran towards me, engulfing me in a big bear hug.

I took in a sharp and shaky breath, "Doctor!" We stood there for a good minute or so just hugging. I pulled out of the hug and said, "Ok, as much as I would love to catch up, we need to get back to the TARDIS before something comes along." The Doctor nodded and grabbed my hand. We exited his room, and closed the door. We looked to see if anyone was in the hall. Clear.

We ran as I led him back to the TARDIS. Eventually we came to the main room where the TARDIS had landed. We didn't even bother to check if anyone else was in the room, who cares now? I had the Doctor back, and I was happy. We reached the familiar blue doors of the TARDIS, and the Doctor happily ran in. I followed, but before I closed the double doors, I looked back to see if that strange man was there. And there, standing in the corner, clear as day, there he was.

"GO!" He shouted, "QUICK!" And I quick ran into the TARDIS. I ran right through Jack and the Doctor reuniting, and I slammed into the the control board.

"Leah, you alright?" The Doctor asked me in concern. I didn't even acknowledge him, I just typed in coordinates to get us the hell out of here. After what seemed like too long for my liking, the TARDIS dematerialized. I quickly brought up the camera screen to view the Shadow Proclamation base. Jack and the Doctor came up behind me. And right there on the screen, the base blew to bits before our eyes.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the Cliff hanger! :D<p> 


	11. Vortex Manipulator

**I can't begin to say how happy I am that I updated so quickly :D I honestly can't say I'll update the next chapter this fast, but I'll try. Plus, I have break starting in two days, for two weeks, so i'll have SO MUCH TIME TO WRITE! :D All of your reviews make me smile, thank you all!**

* * *

><p>"Leah, what just happened?" The Doctor ranted.<p>

"Well, I'm not sure what you saw, but what I saw? The whole base just blew up." I noted sarcastically.

"Now isn't the time for sassy remarks! How did you know to get us out of there in time?" He asked worriedly.

"First of, calm down. I know this is bad, but it doesn't help that you're freaking out on me," My eyes quick darted to Jack, "us. There was this guy, he was huddled in the corner of that main room the TARDIS was parked in. Before I closed the door to the TARDIS he shouted at me to go, and get out of there."

The Doctor looked suspicious, "Tell me everything you know about this man. And be VERY careful with detail, got it?" I nodded. I carefully went over how he muttered something about crossing time lines, his strange choice of clothing, and then what he said to me before the base blew up.

The Doctor rubbed his chin, "I've never met anyone who looks like that. I think I need to do a little bit of investigating on this man." The Doctor shrugged off his trench coat and threw it over the chair. He pulled up a computer screen and started working. I knew that state he was in, he wouldn't be in the mood to talk to Jack or me for a bit.

I looked over at Jack who stood there, eyes wide. I raised my eyebrow at him, and cocked my head, signaling I needed to talk to him away from the Doctor. Jack sighed and followed me. I headed towards the stairs, leading to the lower levels of the TARDIS. Before I walked down them I shouted over my shoulder, "Jack and I'll be downstairs if ya need us!" And the Doctor waved us off with his hand.

Once downstairs, I quickly snapped around to face Jack, "Ok first things first. I'm so, so sorry about everything I said. I was just over reacting about finding the Doctor. I don't want to hurt our," I paused, considering if Jack and I were technically in a relationship or not, "relationship. I really care about you." And to show him I meant it, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Jack gave me a blank look, then slowly a small smile crept onto his face, "Thanks, just don't yell at me like that ok? You honestly have no idea how much I think about others in here," He tapped his head, "and you. But, before you go on, we... are in a relationship, right?" He asked.

I smiled, "I think so."

"Good."

I blushed, but then quickly changed topic, "Ok second, why did you go all bug eyed up there Mr?"

"You have to swear on your life you won't tell the Doctor. If you do, It's going to change the whole entire universe." He warned.

I knew this was serious business, "I promise."

Jack led me over to a small sitting area, "Sit down, this might take awhile." I sighed and sat down.

"Ok, go on." I motioned with my hand.

"So, first off, you know my vortex manipulator, right?" He held out his wrist to show me it.

"Yeah, i know everything about it. I had one at one time or another." Wow, more memories kept flooding back to me now that I remembered I was a time lord.

"Good, that'll save some time. So the man at the Shadow Proclamation base? You'll never guess who it is."

"Who?"

"The Doctor."

I gasped, "What! No way, not possible! But that would explain..." Jack interrupted.

"Would explain why he muttered something about crossing time lines. And before you can ask how I know it's the Doctor, let me explain. While you were out rescuing the current Doctor, I zapped into the future a bit to explore around, and I was there for quite some time. And I met that new Doctor. He'll come into our life when this Doctor regenerates."

I just stared at Jack wide eyed, "Jack, you have to stop getting sneak peaks! It ruins all the fun of living!" I complained.

"Sorry," He winked, "Can't help myself. Anyways, I kind of screwed up the future-"

"Jack!" I but in.

"BUT! Let me finish! That's why I'm explaining all of this to you. I need you to take the vortex manipulator, go back in time a bit, and tell the future Doctor to warn you about leaving the Shadow Proclamation base. If you don't hurry and do this, then... well, you'll kind of be dead. Well, you'll regenerate, and we don't want that! So come on let's get to it!" He said in mock cheer.

"Jack, you are the only person I know to screw something like this up." I said hastily as he strapped his vortex manipulator on my wrist.

"Yeah yeah I know. Now, please," He looked me in the eye, "go and do this. I can't loose you."

"I'm a tough thing to loose Jack." I said playfully. In one swift movement Jack slid his arm around my waist and captured my lips. Still locked fully in the kiss, I hit the button on the vortex manipulator, and I zapped off. I looked around and I was in the Shadow Proclamation base, right around the time I was off trying to find the Doctor's cell. I sighed, and looked for the new Doctor. And there he was in the corner.

He looked up at me, "Leah! Why are you here? I told you to stay in the TARDIS! It's dangerous out here, crossing time lines and all."

"Doctor, I still haven't met you yet. Well not this version of you. Right now, I'm still traveling with the old you and Jack, you have just been captured from the Moon. Well, you're back now, but, anyways!" I rambled on.

"Leah, why are you crossing time lines? And... wait, is that why you and Jack went off? Oh you are good, brilliant actually. So obviously this is important, and you need to get this done by the time you and my old self get back. So hurry it up!" He snapped his fingers.

"Ok ok, after the old you and I get back to the TARDIS, right before I close the door, I'll look out to find you. You have to tell me to go and get out of here. Tell me to run as fast as I can. Then you need to get your butt out of here got that?"

"I don't understand why I need to do this, but I'll figure it out soon enough!"

"You trust me on this?" I questioned.

He got up and stood right in front of me, "Leah, I trust you with my life." And he kissed me.

At first I was completely shocked, but then I just let it go for a minute. But after a minute, I pulled back and I gazed at him, "What was that for?"

His face instantly became depressed and he mumbled, "Damn, we obviously aren't at that point yet." I really don't think I was suppose to hear that.

"I-I have to go. Don't want to cross paths with myself." I stammered.

"Right, yes, of course. I can't wait for you to travel with this version of me. I'll see you then, Parks." He smiled.

"Parks?"

"Oh you'll be getting that nickname soon enough! Now go, I think I hear footsteps coming!"

"Bye!" And I zapped back to the safety of the TARDIS. Jack was there sitting on a chair, practically where I left him.

"Well, it worked!" He sighed.

"Thank god!" We both laughed, "That new Doctor is.. gorgeous."I mumbled.

"Oi, watch it!" He warned playfully.

"Oh I'm not leaving you Jack." And he came over and gave me a hug. I hugged him back, but I felt awful doing so. I flashed back to what happened barely a minute ago.

_He got up and stood right in front of me, "Leah, I trust you with my life." And he kissed me._

_At first I was completely shocked, but then I just let it go for a minute. But after a minute, I pulled back and I gazed at him, "What was that for?"_

_His face instantly became depressed and he mumbled, "Damn, we obviously aren't at that point yet." I really don't think I was suppose to hear that._

Jack said softly in my ear, "I'm glad, because you're the best thing that's happened to me."

* * *

><p>R&amp;R Please! :D<p> 


	12. Welcome to Torchwood

I looked at Jack and laughed half heartedly, but I doubted he could tell the difference. For all he knew, I was total focused on him. He had no clue whatsoever about the whole situation with the Doctor, "Hey, I think we should probably go snap the Doctor out of his computer searching trance." I joked.

"Yeah probably." We ran upstairs to an obvious picture. The Doctor sitting in his chair, staring at the computer screen, typing away like mad.

I walked up behind him and snapped my fingers in front of his face, "Doctor! Snap out of it!" I yelled.

He jumped out of his seat so fast and yelped, "Ah god! Dear lord, you scared me!" Jack and I both laughed at him, "Oi, you two stop it, It's not that funny!" He whined.

"Sorry, but it really is." Jack said.

The Doctor frowned, "Well, I didn't even find anyone on the computer. No one came up fitting the description you gave me, Leah."

I acted surprised, "Hm, that's odd. Maybe," I paused for effect, "maybe they're from the future?" I suggested.

"Well, that would make sense, given the whole thing about crossing time lines and what not. ANYWAYS!" He bubbled, "We need to make a pit stop in good 'ol Cardiff."

"Ok, are you trying to tell me to get out of your TARDIS?" Jack asked, stone faced.

"Not at all Jack, the TARDIS is running low on fuel, she needs to be refueled a bit. It'll make her happy." The Doctor explained.

I jumped into the conversation, "Hey, Isn't Cardiff where you work, Jack?" I asked Jack.

Jack nodded, "Yeah it is. Would you two want to stop in and take a look?" He looked from the Doctor to me.

"I'd love to! Doctor how about you?"

The Doctor hesitated, "Well, I still don't like Torchwood. It was created as a threat against me."

Jack quick tried to persuade him, "But I rebuilt it entirely, all in your honor, Doctor. Please? It would mean the world." Jack practically begged. I almost expected him to get down on his knees. If the Doctor didn't accept, I'm pretty sure Jack actually would of gotten on his knees.

The Doctor nodded his head back and forth in thought, "Eh, alright. if it means this much to you."

"Great!" Jack pumped his fist in the air.

"But I still don't like Torchwood!" The Doctor reminded. Jack just nodded his head in acknowledgment, secretly thinking he won this for now. The Doctor flew the TARDIS, and we soon landed in Cardiff.

"So while she's refueling, shall we go?" I asked them.

"Yes of course, let's go!" Jack was so jumpy with excitement,he ran right out the TARDIS door, and he slammed it shut behind him. The Doctor and I both stared at each other, and burst out laughing.

"What- has gotten- into him?" The Doctor gasped between fits of laughter.

"I guess he's excited about work! Who knew?" I said, finally regaining control of myself.

The Doctor sauntered out of the TARDIS and he called over his shoulder, "Come along Parks!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, and I thought back to what the future Doctor said,

_"Right, yes, of course. I can't wait for you to travel with this version of me. I'll see you then, Parks." He smiled._

_"Parks?"_

_"Oh you'll be getting that nickname soon enough!"_

The Doctor looked back at me, "Come on Leah, Jack's going to be impatient!"

"Oh right, coming!" I said, and I left the TARDIS and closed the door behind me. We met up with Jack, who we found standing in front of a tall water tower, "Oh that's cool." I said.

"You think that is cool? Come here, I'll show you two cool." Jack motioned for the Doctor and me for come and stand on a square of cement with him.

The Doctor gave Jack an odd look, "What's so special about a cement square?" Just then, the square we were standing on came to life with a jolt, and it slowly sank into the ground.

I guess the Doctor's and my faces had been pretty shocked because Jack laughed and said, "Don't worry, perception filter. Other people can't see us, we just seem like something out of the corner of their eye." Jack slid his arm around my waist.

We slowly descended into an enormous room, filled with all sorts of computers and gadgets, "Ok, I underestimated Torchwood Jack. This is really impressive!" The Doctor said in awe.

Then it hit me, I was going to be seeing my aunt Gwen here! Well, now that we knew I was time lord, she was technically my adoptive aunt. Finally, the lift hit the ground, and all three of us stepped off. A tall man with short, dark down hair, wearing a nice ironed suit came walking out of an office.

The man's face instantly lit up, "JACK!" He yelled, and ran towards Jack. When he reached Jack, he engulfed him in an enormous hug.

Once out of the hug, Jack turned to the Doctor and I and said, "Leah, Doctor, meet Ianto Jones. He's Torchwood's coffee boy, and he makes some of the best damn coffee you two will ever taste."

The Doctor laughed, "Never really liked coffee myself, but I'm willing to give anything a try!" He held out his hand to Ianto and introduced himself, "The Doctor."

Ianto's jaw dropped, "YOU'RE the Doctor? Oh my god, we all thought you didn't exist! The way Jack always kept secrets about you made you seem, well, not really real. Sorry about that..." He trailed off.

The Doctor just stared at Jack, "Oi! Why don't you talk about me? I thought I would be something marvelous to tell your friends about! Not meaning to brag or anything, but come on Jack! All the adventures you and I have had?" He teased Jack.

Jack just shrugged him off, "Ianto, meet Leah. We met about a month or so back."

Ianto smiled at me, "Nice to meet you Leah."

"You too! My aunt has told me a lot about you."

He gave me a confused look, "Who's your aunt?"

"Oh right, I should mention that. Gwen Cooper! We're really close."

Ianto's face lit up, "Oh I think she's mentioned you! What a small world!" He laughed. All of us but Ianto started cracking up, "What? What did I say that was so funny?"

After we were done laughing Jack explained, "Well, those two," He pointed at the Doctor and I, "are time travelers, so the world isn't that small to them. Sorry Ianto, no offense."

Ianto shrugged, "Ah, well, whatever."

Suddenly three people yelled, "Jack!" And out ran my aunt Gwen, along with two other people.

"Owen! Tosh! Gwen!" Jack bubbled, and he ran to meet them. After he hugged all of them and said hello, he introduced me and the Doctor, "Gwen, Owen, Tosh, this is Leah and the Doctor."

Gwen's jaw dropped looking at me, "Leah Parks. How the hell did you get involved with Jack!"

"Well- It's a really long story. But I don't even get a, 'Oh Leah, how nice to see you! I've really missed you.' Or any kind of nice greeting?" I said sarcastically to Gwen. Owen laughed at that, and Gwen smacked his arm.

"Sorry sweetheart. Jack is just the kind of man you really don't want to get involved with when you're only seventeen."

Jack's, the Doctor's, and my faces turned snow white, and the Torchwood team all stared at us. Gwen looked at Jack and snapped, "Captain Jack Harkness. You better not have turned my niece into some kind of alien! I know that look on your face, what the hell did you do to her?"

Before Jack could get a word in, the Doctor stepped in the middle of everyone, and he really started to act like himself then. he made all of his wild hand gestures, and he paced around everyone while saying, "Jack didn't do anything to her, no one did. But- she's not your niece. She's an alien, and she is the same age as I am. Which would be 905 years old." Gwen, along with the rest of the Torchwood team's faces turned white, "Now, before you yell at me. I think we all need a good cup of coffee and we can explain everything."

No one said a word. Jack silently led us all into a conference room, and some of us sat down, while others leaned against a wall. While we were all waiting for Ianto to bring in some coffee, Gwen stared at me from across the room with a look of horror on her face. Eventually, the coffee came and Jack, the Doctor and I all took turns explaining how I met the Doctor, how Jack came into the picture, and finally how we just figured out I was time lord, and I was slowly remembering more and more things.

"Now, any questions?" The Doctor asked casually, "And by the way Ianto?" He turned and faced Ianto, "This is some damn good coffee!"

Ianto blushed, "Thank you sir."

The Doctor moaned, "Oh, don't call me sir. I hate sir."

Jack laughed, "Good luck with that, he still calls me sir."

I spoke up, "Well, Gwen? Do you hate me now?" I asked, and when she didn't respond, I practically lost it, "Please! I didn't choose this! If I knew sooner, you would of been the first person I told! You were the only one I could trust before, we had so much fun together, we were more like best friends then aunt and niece! Please Gwen, don't do this to me!" I yelled, tears clouding my vision, threatening to spill out of my eyes.

Gwen jumped out of her chair and jogged over to where I was leaned against the wall, she wrapped her arms soothingly around me, "Shh, Leah, I don't hate you. I still love you just the same. So you're an alien, so what! That doesn't change my view of you. I promise I will always love you," She looked me in the eye, "got it?"

I nodded, "Thank you." And I hugged her back.

After Gwen went back to her seat, and I regained control of my emotions (which didn't take very long) Jack cleared his throat, "Um, I have to add one more thing. Please, don't anyone take this the wrong way."

My vision blanked for a second, and my forehead got really hot. I knew what was coming, he was about to tell everyone. He was going to tell everyone about us. Since Jack was sitting right in front of where I was leaned against the wall, I mumbled, "No. No, no, no."

He turned his head to look at me, "It's going to be fine. Trust me." And with those words, I felt completely reassured. These people were my friends, well, more or less. They weren't going to hate me. Ok, they might be super angry with us, but screw it.

"Well, I'm just going to come out and say it, I can't think of any clever way to say it so-"

Owen cut Jack off, "Just spit it out already Harkness!"

"Leah and I are together."

Gwen and the Doctor's faces dropped, and they both yelled in unison, "YOU WHAT?"

I said angrily through clenched teeth, "I thought you said they weren't going to be mad Jack!" And I hit hit shoulder lightly.

He snapped around to look at me, "I thought they would be fine!"

The Doctor snapped, "Guess again Jack! Parks, I need to talk to you." And I followed the Doctor into the hall, leaving Jack to deal with his team in the conference room.


	13. Hello, Goodbye

**Ok, I was really depressed while I was writing this chapter! WARNING: Sad chapter!**

* * *

><p>Once the door shut behind me and the Doctor, he stood frozen, just silently glaring at me. After a minute of silence, I couldn't take it anymore, "Ok what? I'm sorry? What do you want me to say about this!" I demanded.<p>

"Leah, you can't trust Jack! That man would do anything with a pulse, I don't want to see you get hurt by him!" He yelled at me.

"Jack's not going to hurt me! Doctor I trust him. Why are you even getting so damn upset?" I yelled back at him.

He sighed, "It doesn't matter."

"No, tell me." I persisted.

"Leah really, it doesn't matter at all."

"I don't believe you. I thought we could tell each other anything?" I questioned him.

"I tell you everything, you know that. But-" He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I don't like the idea of you being with Jack because.." He paused.

I quickly jumped in, "Because what!" I threw my hands up in confusion.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" He yelled in my face. Ok, I did not see that one coming, and to be honest, I felt like a complete ass. I tried to speak but nothing came out, so I just nodded.

He put his head in his hands, and slowly looked up at me, "You know that's the first time I've ever said that to someone?"

When I went to speak my voice cracked, "I-I didn't know that. I mean... that you felt that way about me."

He took my hands in his and looked me in the eye, "Honestly? Just think for a moment and tell me you had no idea."

I thought for a moment. The one moment that popped out at me was when we were on the TARDIS on the Moon. Jack had just dashed out of the TARDIS and the Doctor walked over to me and grabbed my hand. I also thought about how protective he was when we were at my high school. When we first met too, we just... connected.

"Well, ok now I see it. Doctor," But he stopped me and silenced anything else I was going to say with a gentle brush of his lips against mine.

He pulled back realizing what he had just done, "I- uh, sorry." He muttered.

I mumbled to myself, "Didn't expect our second kiss to be his first."

He looked up at me, and his eyes were confused, "Excuse me?"

I quickly replied, "Nothing! You'll understand later. Promise."

"Ok? But Leah, you need to be careful with Jack. If something happens-"

"Doctor, leave our relationship alone!" And with that i stormed back into the meeting room, where everyone was looking at me.

"Um, did I do something?" I asked everyone.

Gwen spoke up, "Well, what happened out there? We heard yelling."

Oh damn, "Wh-what did you guys hear?" I asked rapidly.

Jack rose his eyebrow in suspicion, "Nothing specific. We couldn't make out any words." And Jack looked at me, a look of worry spread across his face, "Leah, can I talk to you in private?"

I nodded, biting my lip to hold back tears. I felt awful about what went over in the hall with the Doctor, I didn't want our friendship to be awkward, because I loved him too, just not that way.

Jack led me into the hall, and when we opened the door to go out, the Doctor slipped back in the room, keeping his head down. Jack didn't stop in the hall though, he led me all the way to his office. Once I was in the office, he shut the door behind me. Jack shut the blinds, so we had total privacy, and once we did, I lost it. I broke down in tears, and my lip was bleeding from me biting it too hard.

This took Jack by surprise and he rushed to my side and engulfed me in a hug. He kept placing kisses to the top of my head to calm me down. When I was finally calm, Jack positioned himself so we were still slightly hugging, but he was looking at me face to face, "Ok, what happened out there between you two?"

I shook my head, indicating I didn't want to share.

"Leah, please. I'm your boyfriend, and I want to help. Besides, you and the Doctor are best friends, obviously something big happened to get this reaction out of you."

I took a deep breath, "He told me he was in love with me." There, at least I got it out.

Jack's jaw dropped, "He told you what?"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you." I mentioned.

"Well, what were you going to do if you didn't tell me, and I found out?"

"I don't know." I confessed. He sighed. I laughed sarcastically and pointed out, "Well things are going to be awkward on the TARDIS now, huh?"

Then Jack's face turned to stone, and I don't know what scared me most. His silence, or the look on his face, "Jack? What is it?"

"Well, I'm not going back on the TARDIS. I need to be with my team. I am their boss after all." He said gloomily.

Tears stung my eyes, but I forced them back, I had done enough crying, "So, It's just going to be me and the Doctor on the TARDIS?"

"Not necessarily. Leah, I asked you once when I met you if you would want to come back with me to Torchwood. It was totally insane, because I had just met you. But now, I don't want to live without you. Will you come work for me here, at Torchwood?" He offered sincerely.

"You're joking right? I can't leave the Doctor alone. He's miserable without someone to travel with."

Jack sighed, "Leah I want you here at Torchwood with me, please? I'm not saying you have to say goodbye to the Doctor forever."

"You're sure I'll get to see the Doctor again?" I asked.

"Positive. He wouldn't leave you Leah, you ARE a time lord."

I laughed, "Of course. Ok, I guess."

"You guess what?" He asked hopefully.

I poked him, "I guess I'll work here." I flashed him a smile.

"Really! Leah that's great! How are you going to tell the Doctor?"

"Damn, well, I guess I have to go do that right now." I sighed, "It would probably be better if you didn't come."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah! I have an idea of how to do it." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "I'll be back in a bit. Time to go break the news." And I sauntered out of Jack's office, back to the meeting room.

When I walked in, everyone was talking and laughing with each other. That was a good sign at least, that they were being nice to the Doctor. I interrupted them with a cough, and they all turned to look at me, "Well, I hate to break up the fun here. But the TARDIS is fully refueled, Doctor It's time to go.

He jumped right out of his seat, "Fantastic! Shall we go get," He paused, "Your 'boyfriend' Jack?"

I smacked his arm, "Nah, he's staying behind."

I didn't miss the slight happiness creep out on the Doctor's face, "Oh that's a shame. Shall we say goodbye to the team?"

I nodded. I first went over and gave Tosh a quick hug goodbye. Then Owen came up and asked me, "Oi, don't I get a goodbye?"

I laughed, "Of course." And I gave him a hug.

After pulling our of the hug Owen said, "Have fun out there." And I nodded my thanks.

I went over to Ianto and gave him a hug goodbye, but before I pulled away I whispered to him, "This isn't goodbye."

He looked at me puzzled, "What do you mean?"

I winked and said, "You'll see in a bit." I liked Ianto, he gave off a good, friendly feeling. If I was going to be working here, I'll want friends, and I think Ianto will be a good friend.

Finally I went to say goodbye to Gwen. She pulled me into one of her big hugs and she told me she'd miss me. I told her I'd miss her too, but she didn't know I'd be back soon.

The Doctor and I left the Torchwood hub, and we walked back to the TARDIS.

"Ah, fully re-energized, and ready for a brilliant adventure!" The Doctor said proudly, patting the console. I laughed at him, I swear if the TARDIS was a person, he'd marry her.

"Doctor, I need to tell you something." I spoke softly.

His face gave off a worried look. I've been seeing that look too much, I thought. "Well, ok I have no easy way of saying this, but I'm leaving. I'm working at Torchwood."

"What!" His face dropped.

"I'll still see you! You and I are the last of the time lords, of course I'm going to see you again. Soon, I promise." I grabbed his hand to comfort him.

He squeezed my hand, "I don't want you to go."

I sighed, and leaned my head on his shoulder. I shut my eyes and said quietly, "I know."

We stayed like that for a good five minutes. Neither of us wanted to leave the other. As much as I'm committed to Jack, the Doctor is like my other half. My best friend, and I could tell him anything. Finally, the Doctor jumped up and ran off down the spiral stairs of the TARDIS.

I ran over to look over the railing and I called after him, "What are you doing?"

But before I got a response, he was coming back up the stairs, and in his hand he had a small wrapped box.

He held it out to me, "I was going to give you this in due time, but since you're leaving, I figured you'll need this to get in touch with me."

"Do I open it now?"

"Of course! Go, open it!" He was getting excited, so I quickly undid the wrapping. Just to annoy the Doctor, I went as slow as possible opening the lid of the box.

"Leah why do you have to make this so painful!" He whined.

"It's fun!" I shot him a playful look, as I finally took the lid all the way off. I gasped, "Doctor, I can't take this."

"Ha! Please Leah, I made this one for you, It's not mine. Besides, you'll need that if you want to stay in touch."

I reached my hand in the box and pulled out a brand new sonic screwdriver. I rolled it over in my hand, I loved to feel of it in my palm. I switched the setting on it, and I aimed it at the TARDIS door. Click, locked. Click, unlocked.

The Doctor laughed, "Having fun there?"

"Oh yeah!" I laughed. I tucked the sonic in my pocket, "Thank you so much Doctor." And we hugged.

He let go of me, "Well go on, your new team awaits. Leah Parks, you are absolutely brilliant." His voice trembled, and he had a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Oh come on now, you're the Doctor, the most brilliant man in the universe."

"Go on, If you don't leave now I don't think I'll ever be able to say goodbye." He gave my forehead a kiss, and I left the TARDIS. I walked back to the hub, hand shoved in my pockets. I turned around to get my last glimpse of the TARDIS, and I saw it dematerialize. Sighing, I turned back to go to the hub. I stood on the invisible lift, as it took me down to the depths of the secret base.

Once landed, I carefully stepped off to the confused faces of my new team. Jack stepped forward and placed a hand on my right shoulder, "Welcome to Torchwood."


	14. Words of commitment

_3 months later_

"Owen, weevil sighting on Main street, you coming with?" I yelled to Owen. He jumped up out of his seat and came rushing over to my desk.

"What, another Weevil? Oh bugger, we JUST went out on a weevil hunt yesterday!" He complained.

"Fine, if you don't want to go, I'll just grab Jack. Simple as that." I shot back.

"Go right ahead, I really don't want to do any running!" He laughed.

I got out of my seat and walked over to knock on Jack's door, "Hey you in here?" I asked.

"Yeah, and Leah for the last time, you can just come in. You don't have to knock." He smiled.

I walked over to stand next to his chair, "Well, you are my boss, and I really think I should allow my boss some privacy." I joked. It was an ongoing joke between us how I always was so cautious at work. Jack always told me I needed to lighten up because I'm his girlfriend and blah blah blah.

He pushed his chair back and stood up, "Right, privacy. Because you give me so much of that when the rest of the team isn't around." He said quietly and gave me a kiss.

I quickly pulled back and shot back at him, "Hey, you make it sound like you hate it."

"Oh trust me, I do NOT hate it!" He laughed.

I sighed and switched topic, "There's a weevil sighting. Owen's to lazy to go, Gwen's gone home, and Ianto, well I don't know what Ianto's doing. So will you come?"

He grabbed his gun off his desk, "Yeah, let's go. I'll drive." Jack and I walked out of his office and we hopped on the lift. Once we were up at the bay, Jack went over and unlocked the van. We jumped in the van and raced off to catch our weevil.

I heard Tosh's voice over my com, "The weevil is running south on Main street. You two better hurry if you want to catch it, it's going surprisingly fast."

"Thanks Tosh, will do." Jack said. He started to speed up, and before we knew it, we were on Main street. Jack quick parked the car, and we got out, "Tosh, where is it now?"

Tosh yelled back through the coms, "It's right on top of you!" I was about to respond before something jumped on me.

I collapsed on the ground and heard Jack yell, "How did we not see that weevil come from behind? Ah damn it, Leah are you ok?" His voice was stressed, and I could tell he was trying to battle the weevil.

I tried to reply, but then the weevil bit my arm, and I screamed, "Ah god Jack! Get this thing off of me!"

There was an enormous weight lifted off of me, and I guessed Jack had tackled it to the ground. I stood up, and I was a bit wobbly at first, but then I regained my balance. I dug my hand in my pocket, and my fingers grasped a small tube. Pulling the tub out of my pocket, I looked at it, realizing it was just what I needed! I rushed to where Jack was wrestling the weevil, and snuck up behind the weevil. In one quick motion, I sprayed the weevil in the face, and it collapsed to the ground.

Jack was panting from battling the weevil, "Thanks. But are you ok?" He rolled up the sleeve of my jacket to reveal the bite mark, "Ouch, that's got to hurt."

I said sarcastically, "Oh yeah, you think? Don't worry It'll heal in a second." Right on cue, my wound closed right up, "Helps to be time lord!"

Jack laughed at me and bent over to pick the weevil up, "This has to be my least favorite part of the job. Taking care of the knocked out weevils."

"I'm glad I don't have to do it! Now come on, let's get back to the hub." Jack grabbed my hand, and we walked back to the van. He dumped the weevil in back, and then hopped in the driver seat.

"Leah you there?" Ianto said over my com.

"Yeah, what is it Yan?" I called him that now, since we were really good friends.

"You and Jack might want to hurry back, there's something here you need to see." he was clearly worried.

"What is it?" I asked, starting to get worried. Jack looked over at me concerned. I shook my head at Jack, signaling I'd tell him in a minute.

"There's a-" he paused, "man. He's dying. None of us have ever seen him before."

Now I was just plain confused, "Ok Ianto, we're on our way back." I turned to Jack, "Ianto says there's a man in the hub, and he appears to be dying. No one knows who he is though." It could be anyone, but theres a big possibility that Jack or I knew them, since we traveled so much.

"Great, just what we need right now." He growled and stepped on the accelerator. Soon, we were screeching into the bay, Jack stepped on the brakes, and the car lurched to a halt. Jack went around to get the weevil from back, as I went straight into the hub.

The first person I saw was Gwen, "Ok where is he?" I asked.

She looked concerned, as she showed me the way to where we was sprawled on the floor. I gasped. That was the last man I wanted to see on our floor. I kneeled down next to his face, as I pushed his dark brown hair out of his eyes. I leaned my head against his chest. Good, still breathing.

He opened his eyes, and they were so dark and clouded. Not like his normal bright and shining eyes. I whispered, "Hey you. What sort of trouble did you get into this time?"

The Doctor stared up into my eyes, "Oh you know, the usual." He forced a smile. I looked down at his outfit, and I realized something. Obviously, this was the next Doctor, not the one had been traveling with three months ago. He was wearing the exact same clothes he had on the day the Shadow Proclamation base exploded. He must of transported right here.

"Doctor? Tell me where you just were." I said sternly.

"The explosion." He knew I knew what he was talking about. Just then, Jack came in. He had obviously put the weevil in a cell. Jack's jaw dropped at what was before him. He ran and sat down next to me.

"Doctor? What the hell happened to you?"

The Doctor nodded to me. That was the saddest thing I ever saw, because i knew it meant he didn't have the strength to talk, "Jack, he came straight from the explosion of the Shadow Proclamation base."

"You have to be joking."

"Not one bit." I told him. I placed my hand on the Doctor's cheek, "You can't regenerate. Not before I've even been with this version of you!"

The Doctor smiled a bit, "Don't worry Parks. Never worry about me. Good news is, I see you and Jack are talking again." He said with sincerity.

"Um, Doctor? Jack and I never stopped talking to each other."

His face dropped, "Oh right, silly me. Look at the time, I must be off." He slowly brought up with wrist, and I could see he had a vortex manipulator.

"I thought you didn't do cheap time travel?" I asked playfully.

"Oh, I've got to break this habit. See you soon Parks." He hit a button on the Vortex, and he was gone. Jack and I stared at each other. We put his arm around me, and helped me stand up. We turned around to the confused faces of our team.

"Who the hell was that?" Owen asked.

Instead of going into detail, Jack simply replied, "A friend. A very good friend."

Later that night, everyone went home, and it was just me and Jack in the hub. Since I left the TARDIS, I started staying with Jack at the hub, so I was pretty much here all the time. I was at my desk doing some work, when I yawned for the millionth time. I got up and went into Jack's office,

"Hey, I'm tired, going to go to bed." I said sleepily. Jack quick jumped up from his desk.

"Wait, can you stay up just a bit longer?" He asked. But before I could answer, he ran out of the office, and was digging through a cabinet outside. He grabbed a small box from the cabinet and came back to his office. He slid through the door, and clicked it shut behind him. He laughed nervously, "Oh, hey."

I giggled, "Um, hi? What was that all about?"

He sighed, "Well, instead of telling you, how about I show you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, genuinely curious. Instead of responding, Jack slid down onto one knee. I gasped, "No. Really?" My pulse started to race.

"Leah, I know It's only been six months, but you're my best friend. If you want to go back on the TARDIS and travel, I want to know that you're mine. So, miss Parks, will you marry me?"

I quickly responded, "Yes." Jack slid the ring onto my finger, and welcomed me into his arms.

He kissed me and said softly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Hellllo people! So, that's the end of this story :)**

**BUT! I'm putting up a sequel, so yay!**

**Please R&R and read the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>OK! For you people who are LeahDoctor shippers, don't worry, I am too :) So that ought to give you some hope for the next story!**


End file.
